Hungry
by celticmusebooks
Summary: LOL I was compelled to do this by forces beyond my control. Thanks to my rockstar beta Djinn1.


"You prefer not to discuss it all? Well, that's just perfect." Furious, Nyota turned away from Spock not bothering to listen to his reply. She was mad as hell and in no mood for another one of his endless lectures on logic.

Kirk turned toward her, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you really gonna do this right now?"

"Why is it that anytime I need your undivided attention-I'm sorry, Captain," she snapped back, waving him off with her hand. "Just two seconds."

Without warning, she felt her seat spinning and looked up to find that Kirk had released his safety harness and was standing above her, his brilliant blue eyes blazing with rage.

"Eat this!" he said, thrusting a small rectangular package into her hand.

"How dare you interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a fight with my boyfriend, you stupid jackass," she screamed, as she threw the package into his face. "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"That is an order, Lieutenant," Kirk said as he ripped open the small package, tore off a piece of the dark colored bar, and pressed it to her lips.

Terrified, she slowly parted her lips and he pushed the substance into her mouth.

"Chew, damn it."

She nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. She did her best to chew it, though it was difficult because it was so large. It was sweet…she recognized the taste of chocolate, and some sort of nuts and something else, thick and sticky—caramel.

"Swallow it." He broke off another piece and pressed it against her lips.

Everything around her began to dissolve and her head was spinning.

"Is that better, Lieutenant?" James Kirk said softly as he rested his hand on her shoulder, his warm hazel eyes filled with concern.

He gently pressed another piece of candy to her lips. "Here, try to eat this. Nurse Chapel is on her way up from sickbay. You really gave us a scare. You were talking about things that didn't make any sense."

"There were lights, everywhere, shining into my eyes," she said as she struggled to figure out where she was. "They were so… bright-too bright, it was hard to see-they were giving me a headache. Where am I?"

"You're on the bridge of the Enterprise. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was in a small tactical ship, we were on an important mission." She looked around puzzled to see that she was indeed on the bridge of the Enterprise. "I was with you, sir, and …and Spock. We were arguing."

"Why were we arguing, Lieutenant?"

"No, not you, sir. Spock. I was arguing with Spock."

She looked over to the Science station to find Spock regarding her with an expression of puzzled fascination, his left eyebrow raised as if to underscore his bemusement. His face? For a minute he looked…different, older? And had the Captain's eyes actually been blue? No that wasn't right.

"Why were you arguing with Mister Spock?" Kirk asked gently.

"We were arguing because…I was angry with him… he wouldn't share his…his feelings?" What the heck? As she said the words out loud she almost laughed. Why would she be arguing with Spock about feelings—in the middle of an important mission? It was ludicrous, like something right out of a cheesy romance holovid.

Kirk broke off another piece of candy and handed it to her. She smiled and popped it into her mouth.

Spock's eyebrow disappeared into his bangs, and his look of puzzlement quickly morphed into something that in a human she'd label pique. "I can assure you, Lieutenant, Vulcans have no feelings to discuss."

She heard the soft swooshing sound as the doors of the turbolift opened and Christine Chapel rushed to her side, tricorder open and ready.

"When was the last time you ate something?" Chapel asked as she ran the scanner over Nyota.

"Dinner, last night."

Chapel sighed. "We've talked about this before Ny. You can't keep skipping meals. Your blood sugar is so out of whack I'm not surprised that you were having hallucinations. If the Captain hadn't been so quick to get some food into you, you might be unconscious now." Chapel held out her hand and Kirk handed her the rest of the candy bar. "You'll be okay. Just finish eating this, and then go straight to the mess and eat a balanced meal."

"I'm glad my emergency candy bar could be of service. Of course we don't need to let Bones know about my secret stash, right, Chapel?"

"It will be our secret, Captain. I've got to get back to sickbay. Nyota, if you start having any more problems, call sickbay right away, okay? "

"Your replacement is on the way," Kirk said with the broad, confident smile Nyota loved. The smile that told her: with James T. Kirk in command, everything would be fine in the end.

He really was better looking with hazel eyes. She looked over to the Science station where Spock was making a point to keep his gaze focused on his control panels. Except for that brief moment when Chapel picked up her tricorder and walked back to the lift and his gaze followed her, or, more precisely, her backside, until the lift doors closed. Vulcans might not have feelings they discussed, but she strongly suspected that there was a good deal more going on with the First Officer than he let on.

A few minutes later the lift doors opened again and her relief arrived. As Nyota walked to the lift, Kirk joined her. Flashing a conspiratorial grin, he handed her another candy bar. "Stash this somewhere, just in case."

"_Snickers_?" she said, turning the small package over in her hands.

"You're not you when you're hungry, Lieutenant."

Author's note I don't own Star Trek or Snicker's—though I ate a Snicker's as part of my exhaustive research for this story.

The dialogue from ST Into Darkness was as close as I could remember from the movie-if anyone has the actual dialogue pm me and I'll edit this.


End file.
